Open Wounds
by Nancy Beaudet
Summary: Multi Chapter taking place after 4x12 "Still". Beth needs Daryl and Daryl needs Beth, they just haven't quite figured that out yet. Written from both POV's, reviews are welcomed. If you like my writing please check out my debut novel titled Doomed on chapters or amazon. REVISED AND UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking dead Fan fiction set in universe of the walking dead with the pairing of Daryl and Beth. I own nothing, no copyright infringement indented. Chapters revised and re-edtied!**

** Chapter 1**

** Part one.**

** Beth**

I hate this,

Truly hate this.

I hate being Beth, the girl that everyone thinks needs to be protected.

I hate living in a world where I know that my daddy is dead.

I just hate it.

"Hey girl" Daryl grumbles, he's half sitting on top of an old bed he made out of clothes and tree branches.

It's dirty and looks as uncomfortable as heck but he seems to like it.

"Come over here for a second"  
I grumble and get up, it's only a step or so across our camp from my make shift bed to his. A handful of steps and a few grumbles are all that separate us.

I hate living like this.

I want the prison and Maggie and Glen back. I want my bed back.

"Take this" Daryl says, barely making eye contact with me as he says it.

Handing me what looks like an old shovel with grass and mud stuck to it. It's a lot heavier than a normal stick, why would Daryl waste time making this.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" I half ask, half demand. He still refuses to make eye contact.

I hate standing in front of him like this, while he sits and pretends that my voice is as ignorable as the wind.

My voice means something!

Problem is getting him to listen to me long enough to hear that.

"Daryl?"

He just sits,

I demand,

"Daryl?"

Still nothing,

Just short raged breaths.

"Daryl what in the world do you want me to do with this? Stab myself with it?"

"It'll be a lot easier for you to ignore me if I'm dead, of course than there is the whole _becoming a walker_ part of it.."

I barely had time to collect my thoughts let alone _finish my sentence!_

He was on me then,

Standing and mad.

I mean really mad, like mad enough to come undone and take the shovel and bash me over the head with it.

_Do it!_

I so wanted to demand, it would have made life so much easier for the both of us. I didn't want to be here,

A part of me still struggling to even want to live,

Like this and like this.

_ Maybe if I was dead.._

"Don't you _ever_ say that you hear me? Don't you dare even god damn think it!"

"Not for one second!"

I could have sworn that he could read my mind then, even a little bit.

His glare meeting mine, his angry eyes melting the fury off of my skin.

Like water mixed with sand,

_God why couldn't I just hate him?_

Why couldn't I slap him and walk away like I could have done with Rick or even with Glen. I knew the answer of course,

I always had,

No one made me mad like Daryl Dixon did. Why did I have to feel guilty? Like my safety, my life all depended on him?

I just wanted to be able to hate him.

"Now go on!"

"Get"

He stepped away from me as he gestured towards my side of the camp.

Even as I turned away I could have sworn that I heard him cursing.

_Little brat._

All while staring at my ass,

I was only made it a half a step towards my makeshift bed when I heard it.

The sound of footsteps, slow and steady. Dragging against the earth and grass.

Daryl had me then,

Gripping my waist with just one hand and pulling me back towards him. Demanding that I be quiet and just listen,

Which meant only one thing to those of us who had met the end of the world and lived through it,

_ A walker was within hearing distance._

"Here, take this"

Daryl whispered, tucking his knife handle first into the palm of my hand.

I was still curled against his chest,

His arms felt hot against the bare skin of my back, my shirt riding up just enough for my cheeks to flush bright red as he clutched me protectively against his chest.

The footsteps slowed down again, stopping and twisting, this way and that.

Getting closer,

Stopping again.

It was just _us now,_

Us against them,

I just wanted to breathe again.

It was only then that Daryl let me go, releasing me from his warm iron grasp, his knife tight in my hand,

"Go on"

He almost smiled,

He almost laughed.

"Go get it!"

**Daryl**

Of course I told her to go on and get on with it! I ain't no goddamn protector or some weepy-eyed boyfriend.

I didn't choose this!

I should be dead.

_The prison,_

_ Carl,_

_ Rick._

_ Carol._

It all disappeared,

All of it,

Ain't nothing left for me or anyone else that ain't gone ahead and ended up dead yet. I sawit then; a whole bunch of_ it's_ actually, walkers.

Moving slowly.

Hungry,

Beth was still in front of me,

My knife tight in the palm of her hand, pointed out, the blade having scraped ever so slightly against her skin.

I knew I should step up instead of stepping back but I couldn't make myself move just yet.

I don't know what I was waiting for really, the end perhaps?

Whatever it was, I couldn't make myself really give a shit.

Watching as the bastards came through the brush, all drooling and covered in old blood and dripping with guts.

I shoved her then,

Beth.

Knocking her to the ground with my fists as I shoved past her,

I didn't even care when I heard her spit and swear. If anything, it actually kind of made me like her little better.

"Get out of here!"

I yelled.

Half turning towards her as I shot an arrow through the skull of a woman whose hair had definitely looked better.

The walker's companions growling for more, glancing over my shoulder to where Beth had been laying before.

Sprawled in the dirt.

Telling myself that I _didn't _care about her, that I _wouldn't_ care about her.

Not like I had about the others.

She was different,

I was different,

We had to be better,

Or worse.

"Get the hell out of here!"

**Okay so I decided to go back and edit a few things here and there, made the story a bit better. I am so thankful for everyone who has read, commented, favored and followed. Your enjoyment of this really is a god damn gift!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Beth**

I heard him of course, cursing as he ordered me to get away,

Run away.

Get the hell away actually.

I didn't want to run though; I didn't want to disappear,

I wanted to help.

I wanted to get away from here,

I wanted to prove to Daryl that I could be better, that I could better.

After all,

_I couldn't do any worse_.

"Come on numb skulls!" I hollered, pushing myself up from the dirt.

Ignoring Daryl's fresh assault of insults and NC-17 curse words.

"You want fresh meat well come on over here! I'm a hell of a lot tastier than old Mr. Dixon here!"

It only took a second of course, my voice catching the attention of the walkers, they were a lot a slower and skinnier than any that we had seen before.

Which only meant one thing of course; _they were hungrier._

"Come on!"

"Come here!"

They were in front of me now of course, Daryl steps behind the horde, now using a spare broke arrow like a spear.

Impaling what was left of their eyes and ripping out their ears.

"Run!"  
He ordered,

Steps behind me as our feet trampled against the blood soaked dirt, his hands pushing against my back and arms, dry and cracked lips cursing in my ears.

We were getting out of here.

**Again i want to thank all of you! i hope to have this story longer soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Beth**

I have no idea how long or how far we ran before my legs gave in.

My lungs caving in as I fell against a slab of pavement, we were by a road now. A highway or a large side street,

Long and empty,

The walkers were miles away; they had to be, they moved like turtles,

Slow and blood thirsty.

Daryl was still behind me, bent over towards the roadway.

His bow tied against back,

Secure and safe,

His arms tanned and sweaty, gesturing towards me, he looked angry.

"You want to tell me just what in the hell you were thinking?"

He was on me then,

Right in front of me,

Daryl I mean.

He was glaring at me,

Screaming.

All kinds of obscenities,

"You were supposed to leave me Beth! You were supposed to run away!"

"What the hell are you doing!"

I just stared at him; he was a lot taller than me, even when he was hunched over, glaring with anger that radiated from his veins,

He was still kind of pretty.

It was only then that I figured it out, sort of anyway.

Why hating Daryl was so hard for me, his large hands holding my face towards him. Shock coloring his face as tears streamed freely down my cheeks.

He was still screaming.

It was only then that I realized why he was so amazing to me.

Why even when I was mad at him I still felt utterly and completely safe. Why I knew he would never let anything happen to me even if I begged him.

It was only then,

When my lips touched his.

It happened then.

In the middle of the highway, when we were alone as we could get in a world so poisoned with everything that my father had never wanted me to see.

My chest pressed against his.

He pulled away for a second, long enough for me to get a hold of myself and slap him. I don't know why I did it,

I just did.

He pulled away then,

Farther than I wanted to let him, it was all I do to stay quiet,

I just watched him.

**Daryl**

_That stupid bitch!_

That was all that I wanted to think, so I went ahead and thought it.

Shoving myself away from Beth, wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand.

She just stared at me,

Open mouthed,

Hurt lined eyes and tears soaking the back of her hands.

"Why did you do that?"

She almost demanded.

She was so small, so fragile. Even now covered in dirt and grass.

She was a child.

Innocent and wild,

"Why did you kiss me like that?"

She asked again,

Stumbling against the dry and cracked cement, she really was a mess. Blonde hair caked against her back.

She was still beautiful though,

I had to give her that.

"Because I knew you would like it!" I spat, glaring at her back as she turned to spit into the grass.

"You ever do anything like that again and you'll get a lot worse I can promise that!"

I was already a step away when I said it, but I knew she heard it.

I could feel her following me as I started to head down the middle of the old and empty road,

Both of us angry still,

I knew we needed shelter, I could see the sun sinking behind sets of dark and dismal looking clouds,

Filled with rain and even more danger still, I glanced over my shoulder at Beth just to make sure that she was behind me still. There was no way I was leaving her out here alone,

Even if she wanted me to,

There was just no way in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

** Beth**

"You could slow down you know" I groaned, trudging along the road behind him.

Reaching for my journal, searching for my pen. I had no idea what I would do when I finally lost one of them.

I needed to write this down, I needed to make sense of it. Needed to make sense of him, needed to be able to get away from him. Writing was my only free will.

My every move depended on Daryl, my every whim, even apparently, every kiss.

He was my protector,

My chaperone,

_ ,_

"Hold on a sec," he called over his shoulder, " I have to piss"

_Gross_ I almost shouted, unable to go even five seconds without looking at him.

Waiting on the road as he disappeared into a row of overturned tree's and green tinted tree trunks.

He didn't go far,

I could hear him hitting the dirt from here; this was why I was always glad that I hadn't had more brothers.

The words had barely filled my head when I felt the dread again.

Guilt and dread,

_Loneliness._

His protection spared for only the slightest of seconds, that was when it happened of course,

Right when I hadn't been paying attention, when I was to distracted trying not to listen to Daryl piss.

That was when it happened.

I felt it before I saw it, a mouth scraping against the back of my head.

_ A walker._

I screamed first,

Stumbling back against it, reaching for my knife but unable to fully grasp it. Settling instead for my pen, stabbing the thing in the eye with it.

It barely flinched.

"Daryl!"

The things arms were around me then, ripping at my tank top and leaving someone else's blood greased against my skin. This thing reeked of death.

All I heard was a click, one click and the thing was dead.

A bright green arrow piercing its head, missing me by inches,

"You could have hit me with that!"  
I screeched, turning to glare at him, but his gaze left me unable to be mad.

He almost laughed as he pulled out the arrow and wiped it off on his already dirty pants, standing so that I was only inches away form him. Brushing the side of my head with the back of his hand,

"Yah but I didn't,"

He was on his way again than, leaving me to stumble behind him.

I had never known someone like him, and I doubted I ever would again.

It was if nothing touched him, not the end of the world, or death.

None of it,

Or maybe too much of it,

I saw where he was headed then, a row of old cabins, maybe sheds.

Oh god how I wanted to have a bath, to be able to change shirts.

Clean the mud and blood off of my bruised and battered shins.

"Daryl," I called again, only to be waved off and told to be quiet.

He was clearing the woods, the cabins and an old blue shed.

I followed behind him,

Wiping the blood off of my pen and sticking it into my back pocket.

I was right behind him then, he signaled for me to keep quiet as he slowly shut the door behind us.

The cabin was old, clothes and bedding strewn across the living room floor. Blood stained dishes littering the dinning room, dark red and old.

Whatever had happened here had definitely happened a long time ago.

The air still felt cold.

"Daryl?"

I called; he had disappeared down a long hallway that ended in three or so wide-open and uncovered windows.

This place stank of cigarette smoke.

"Daryl?"

I called again, kicking at an old piece of the couch and pulling my shirt over my nose as I started down the hall.

He should have answered by now.

I was only steps away from one of the larger windows when I felt an arm reach out, hands covering my mouth as I tried to scream out, heavy arms. Holding me close and holding me still.

"It's me," Daryl whispered stressfully, pulling me backwards into what had probably once been a nice bathroom.

Closing the door and releasing me instantly, not that there was all really all that much room to release me into.

The remnants of a shower stall, a small toilet covered with old blankets and towels and a small sink full of goo.

"Daryl what the hell?"

"Don't move"

His hands were on me again before I could turn around, pressing me against his chest. Holding me safe and holding me still.

"Walker in the hall, a big one too" he smiled, his warm breath on my neck. It was almost enough to give me the chills,

_Almost,_

I glanced at his bow, loaded with arrows and ready to go.

"Shoot it"

I sneered, desperate to be let go; being pressed against his chest was a little too much for me even still.

I felt him stiffen then,

Swallowing the lump in this throat.

"Well this could be fun too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Daryl**

I felt a lump in my throat, I shook and swallowed it down,

"Well this could be fun too"

She just stared at me,

Perfectly clear eyes staring into mine and seeming to see every crack and every dented line.

I wanted to turn away,

More than anything else I had done today, I wanted to turn away and pretend that I hadn't said a damn thing.

Beth didn't want me.

_Wouldn't_ want me,

Why should she?  
Why would anyone actually?

I wanted to turn away,

Quite desperately actually, but Beth just wouldn't let me.

It was only as she stared back at me that I saw movement,

A glimmer of hope catching my eye, we weren't the last people alive.

I barely had a chance to say anything, barely able to push Beth behind me as I reached for my bow.

Aiming,

Screaming,

Begging for her to go.

The window exploding in from the dingy bathroom wall,

I barely even had time to move,

Aiming as a half dozen sets of hands grabbed at the wall this way and that. Growling and tearing at us with their jaws, dripping with blood and guts,

Teeth hanging loose,

"Run!" I yelled, pulling open the bathroom door and shoving Beth through. Her cries hitting me,

Desperate and loud,

"I'm not leaving you!"  
"You have to"

"Get outside, hide in the woods somehow, I'll be right there"

"I'll meet you!"

I cursed as the walls seemed to crumble towards the tiled ground. I don't know what made me turn around, glancing at Beth as she ran down the hall, listening to me but crying even still,

Turning away from her just as the walkers came tumbling down.

I was almost in the kitchen by then, knocking things over as I ran. Desperate to keep a hold of my weapon,

Desperate to get away from them,

How many there had been,

I had to get away,

I thought I'd see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Beth**

They grabbed me before I could scream out for him, Daryl that is.

A woman and a man, tired looking and smelling strongly of sin.

Hands pressed against my mouth and chin, my knife falling from my hand. I had no choice but to go with them.

It happened fast,

The woman tossed me in the back of the old truck as if I weighed no more than a bag of old sand.

I meant about as much to them,

The man clambering in, his fists holding my hands, lips inches from my skin.

I wanted to scream for him,

For Daryl that is,

I wanted to see him,

Somehow knowing, even as the old man stared at me as I stared at him, desperate to fight back,

I knew,

_I never would again._

**_I'm sorry for the short chapters, trying to keep the story moving! hope you enjoy and any reviews comments are appreicated._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning graphic rape and violence**

**Chapter 7**

**Beth**

I remember Daryl's voice, screaming my name as I cried,

That's it.

Everything else is black.

I woke up to emptiness.

I was alone,

I hated it.

I lost track of the days quicker than I'm ready to admit.

I lost track of _him._

_His voice,_

_His scent._

_All of it,_

Just like this,

Just like that.

I hated it.

_He was gone,_

_I had nothing left._

So easily that had grabbed me, covering my mouth with dirt covered hands. Holding me down, pulling my hair back.

"Come on bitch get with it!" the man screamed; bringing me back to my miserable reality, he was tall and old, reeking of gasoline and old piss.

I was lying in the back of some old van; just like I had been since waking to nausea and misery.

I knew that that's where I had been kept for the first few hours after I was taken.

Other than that, nothing made sense.

The man and his wife had decided it should be my bed today again. They had parked it behind a row of trees,

Just feet what sounded like a fresh stream, god how I missed having showers and baths, even just fresh water,

I missed the feel of it on my skin.

_I missed him. _

"Bitch!" the old man yelled again, "I said get fucking with it!"

_So I did,_

Still somewhat scared of him, I pushed myself up and tossed back my thin pale blue blanket, it was raining again.

It felt like it had rained every day since I had left him,

Had it been a week yet?

A few days even?

Time failed to makes sense.

The couple had set up some sort of makeshift camp, the edges of which was guarded with traps made out of plastic wrap.

Any walker wondering in was bound to make one hell of a racket.

At least I thought that's what would have happened, had a walker been with spotting distance of our camp.

We seemed to be miles away from any civilization, living or dead.

_ I hated it._

Today was the first day that the old man had left me alone long enough for me to be able to get dressed.

I had been given an old shirt and a dark pair of sweats.

Neither of which fit,

Still,

I made the best of it.

It was better than the alternative, which was nothing,

Cold hands groping at my skin,

I fought back a shake as I slid behind the old man, knowing he had mentioned his name but unable to remember it.

He was a monster,

A walker more or less,

_Why name that which is already dead?_

"Get the dish pan so that Mrs. Quinn can clean herself up, wash her beautiful skin of your disgusting sin!"

I nodded, confused but unwilling to be punished again,

Punishment meant pain,

My face inches from his,

_ I couldn't take it._

So I pushed myself past the pile of old garbage bins and towards Mrs. Quinn, the monsters wife or all intensive purposes.

I hated her,

Hated it.

She was more monster than even him. She liked to nibble at my skin,

I handed her the wash bin and a few old rags as she undressed,

She wasn't even kind enough to be shy about it. Removing her shoes and old grey dress, revealing large and aging breasts.

The old man's hand grabbing for me as he laughed, "Come on bitch, get naked, oh do I ever wish I had a camera to take a picture of this!"  
He laughed as the devil grinned, her hands pulling at my sweats,

Dropping them towards the ground.

She smiled,

I felt vile.

Closing my eyes against the feelings and sounds, only opening them when I knew that I was safe and alone on the ground,

As safe as you can be in hell,

I felt dead,

Alone,

Cold,

As if my heart had actually stopped long enough, draining the life from the aching bones, I was dead,

I hadn't been alive for a while.

**I hope you enjoy please comment chapter eight should be up tonight or tomorrow sometime**


	8. Chapter 8 part one

**Chapter 8**

** Beth**

I awoke to a throbbing headache and a feeling of ice being pressed against my cheeks,

Cold hands on my face,

I was still alive,

Somewhat at least,

Opening my eyes to the old man's face, the first glimmer of kindness shimmering in his eyes, it vanished almost instantly as his voice hit me,

He was speaking,

My ears ringing violently,

I could barely hear a thing.

All I could see was the dirty bastard perched in front of me.

"Come on get up, don't blame Mrs. Quinn, she got a little frustrated with your liking for sex and sin"

I had no idea what he was talking about, none of it made any sense.

I tried to stand, to push myself away from him. He pulled be back towards him, pressing the ice against my chin.

"Now darling don't try running off again, I know you want to find that greasy boyfriend that we left behind in the cabin but don't worry, if I need him we'll go right back and get him"

I nodded,

Scared stiff.

Confused,

None of this made any sense, I was too afraid to question him.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again"

I promised, unsure what it was exactly that I promising myself against.

He left me alone again, wondering back towards his tent as I pushed myself into the back of the van,

How long had it been?

The days seeming to never end, the abuse and tales of sex and sin,

I hated it.

**Daryl**

She was gone before I could even realize what had happened,

Gone,

Vanished,

Taken,

Walkers rumbling behind me,

Drooling and growling,

Angry and starving,

I had no idea where to start looking, where to start screaming,

She was just gone,

I had nothing.

"Beth!" I yelled, turning towards the bushes, screaming at the dense forest. Telling myself that she was just hiding, or still running. Telling myself that a walker had scared her off or something,

She couldn't be missing.

She just couldn't.

"Beth!" I hollered, moping my way along the wooded edge,

My eyes scanning the gravel, searching for some sort of footprints,

Anything,

Finding nothing, frustration and confusion building in my bones.

"Beth!" My voice felt horse and wasted; only attracting walker attention.

I don't know long I stood still, howling at the ground.

Lost and confused.

It was almost daylight now; I felt my feet moving against the ground the way water washes around stones.

Empty and alone,

Forcing myself to move, to glance around, unable to yell.

Desperate to track her somehow,

At a loss as to figure out how, glancing at the quiet empty road,

I had nowhere to go.

**End of chapter 8 part one hope you all like it please review :) lol**


End file.
